A New School
by EllatheHarpy
Summary: My titles suck, but this story's good!Max had to move all the way down to Arizona, where she met Fang: The EBW, which stands for the Emotionless Brick Wall. She has never gotten close to anybody, but what happens when Fang suddenly becomes her new friend?
1. Chapter 1

**HIYA! I know I have, like, 2 other on going stories, but I had this idea and I just _had_ to post it! I also have some special guests coming over today, so be nice, ok?**

***Iggy and Fang Enter Front Door***

**Iggy-HEY PENNY!**

**Me-HI IGGY. *SCOOTS CLOSER TO FANG AND BATS EYES FLIRTATIOUSLY* HHHHEEEEEYYYY FFFFFAAAAANNNGGG.**

**Fang-Errr, hi Penny.**

**Me*squeals*-OMG HE KNOWS MY NAME*hyperventilates***

**Iggy*snickers*-Well, looks like you have another fan, Fang. Since Penny's about ready to pass out, Fang here is going to do the disclaimer.**

**Fang*scoots away from hyperventilating Penny*-Penny does not own Maximum Ride or me(thankfully). Iggy, I'm hungry...**

**CHAPTER 1 **

"MAXIMUM RIDE, YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Those snotty little girly girls must have told Mom. Don't get me wrong, I love my sisters, but they're just a pain in the butt sometimes. Am I confusing you? Oh, my name is Maximum Ride and I'm 17 years old. My two sisters, Ella and Nudge, are both 16. I also have a twin brother, Evan. My dad got a new job in Arizona; which is also how I ended up in this stupid little town of Mesa. Right now, I was planning revenge tactics on my lovely little sisters, "MAXIMUM, DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" I took my sweet time climbing down the stairs. I was a born rebel after all. Nudge and Ella were snickering, but they shut up after my death glare. Hmph, that's what I thought, I thought arrogantly to myself. My mother was a lovely shade of tomato ed and stem was literally coming out of her ears.

I regarded her calmly,"What Mom?"

She stared at me with fire in her eyes. "WHAT? WHAT! DO YOU WANT TO GET KICKED OUT OF THIS PLACE ON YOUR FIRST DAY?" It was true, I was currently never allowed to go to 5 different cities, including D.C.. Lets just say I had caused a little trouble while touring the monuments. I picked at my nails, "No" I said, still focused on my nails. Mom sighed, finally calm, "Why won't you just listen for once? Max, no phone for a week. Cough it up." I handed it over to her, this was a normal routine now.

"Hey Mom, are you finished with the cookies?" Evan walked into the kitchen. My head snapped up and my eyes widened.

"Cookies? Where are they?" I exclaimed with excitement. My mom's cookies were the best. They chocolate chips just melted in your mouth. Mom pointed to the counter, which had a huge plate of delicious cookies lying on it. My mouth started watering. Evan's eyes widened too, I guess he knew what I was thinking. He also knew that once I had the cookies, they were as good as gone. Evan and I both lunged toward the plate at the same time. Well, we are twins after all.

Reaching the plate first, Evan snatched up the plate of cookies and sprinted out of the kitchen. I growled and followed in hot pursuit. Ella and Nudge were blocking the stairs and talking. Once they saw my face, which was twisted in anger and probably bright red., both of my sisters quickly moved out of the way. I ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time. When I got to the top, I saw Evan standing at the end of the hallway with a cookie in his mouth. His brown eyes widened in fear, "MY COOKIES! PUT... THE... PLATE... DOWN." I growled. Evan slowly put the plate on the floor and scrambled into his room, locking the door. Smart boy, he knows not to mess with me with Mom's cookies.

Snatching up the plate of delicious cookies, I smiled evilly to myself. My family knew not to mess with me. They were all scared of my revenge tactics. even my own _twin brother _was scared of me. I would call that a gold medal achievement. If only it was an Olympic Sport. I skipped to my room and shut the door. Wouldn't want any annoying siblings bothering my date with these delicious cookies.

Once I finished my cookies, I thought about my problem. Tomorrow was school. My first day. Ugh, can life get any worse? Okay, so friends. I not a very friendly person, but people just seemed to stick onto me... Hopefully not in this school. I sighed and lied down in my bed, staring at the ceiling.

*FANG POV* **(YAYY!)**

****Ugh, Sunday. The last day of my weekend. The day before... school... Oh, the horror!

Even though I don't want to go to school, I admit I am curious. I had seen a moving truck last week pull up next door. I wonder who the new neighbors are. Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to see.

**Awww, Fangs chappy was so short!**

**Fang-I agree!**

**Iggy-Woah, whoah, whoah. Wait a sec, where am I?**

**Me-Oh, your in the next xhappy, Igster.**

**Iggy-GOOD! THE I'M THE STAR PEOPLE!**

**Fang*smirks*-Actually I am.**

**Iggy*Offended*-NO! Penny, who's the star?**

**Me*snaps out of daydream of Fang and wipes drool off mouth*-Huh? Oh, yeah, Fang. Your tttoootttaaalllyyy the star.**

**Fang*smirks*-I thought so.**

**Iggy-HMMPH. Well, at least R&R? It'll fix my broken heart...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haven't updated in a LONG time. So SORRY! SCHOOL'S OVER! YAY!**

**Iggy- Could you tone doen on the yelling a bit? I'm watching a game.**

**Me*confused*-But, how are you watching tv? You're blind.**

**Iggy-Hmph, typical of you to say so.**

**Fang*enters with bacon in mouth*-We're out of BACON! Penny, we NEED MORE!**

**Me*starts combing hair back and hyperventilates*-HEY FANG! YOUR HAIR LOOKS SO SOFT!**

**Fang-Ooookkkkaaayyy? O_o?**

**Iggy-SHUT UP! Fang go back to your emo corner! And Penny, UPDATE! AND REMEMBER TO INCLUDE ME! By the way, Penny does not own MR. If she did, I wouldn't be able to watch anything in peace.**

* * *

Max POV-

My day started out terribly for three reasons: 1) I broke my alarm 2) It's a Monday 3) Ella and Nudge burst into my room with bags of makeup. My first thought? UH-OH.

So now here I am, covered in makeup and wearing something to short for my liking. My mini skirt went to mid-thigh and I had a strapless flowy shirt on. I stepped out of my silver Porsche and pulled down my skirt a little. People were staring. My cheeks turned bright red and I put my head down. Heading towards the building, I wondered what this school would be like.

Once I got inside, I was met by a bustling crowd of people. Suddenly, my nose hit a very hard black brick wall **(A/N:In every story Max meets Fang like this... So cliche but I'm using it:)**. I backed up and almost fell, but two hand steadied me. I looked up only to see the most beautiful obsidian eyes I've ever seen. Wait, back up. 'Most Beautiful Eyes'? That is NOT Maximum Ride talking... Must've eaten something bad.

I ripped myself out of this guys grip and death glared at him. The dude didn't even flinch. Wow, I must be getting worse, "Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry" the guy mumbled.

"You'd better be!" I said curtly. The guy looked at me in surprise.

"Hey Fang, already meet the new chick?" A strawberry blond boy came into view. This so-called 'Fang' nodded in that guyish way.

"Hi, I'm Iggy."The blond held out his hand

"Max. And no, it's not short for Maxine. It's short for Maximum." I said and shook his hand. Fang chuckled.

I turned to him, "What?" I snapped. This guy is really getting on my nerves. Iggy looked at Fang is complete surprise.

Fang held up his hands in surrender, "Geez, I was just laughing..."

Iggy gasped, "5 WORDS, FANG! AND A CHUCKLE! THE WORLD IS ENDING!" I looked at his weirdly. "Fang has never laughed in his life. Or said more than two words at a time. That was almost a complete sentence." I nodded. This guy seemed pretty ok.

I finally smiled and asked, "COuld either of you show my to the office?"

**That was SUPER SHORT!**

**WOW**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**~EllaTheHarpy**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time! Anyway-**

**Iggy-Do we have any more bacon, Penny? I NEED BACON!**

**Me*glares at Iggy*-STOP INTERUPPTING ME!**

***Penny grabs Iggy and starts choking him***

**Fang-Two words: Anger. Management.**

**Iggy*half choking*-Good thing that Penny does not own MR, otherwise I would be dead by now...**

* * *

**Fang POV-**

Holy crap. I thought that the new 'Max Ride' was some geek who like action figures and stuff, but, boy, I was wrong.

Confused? Well, me too. Because when a hot girl bumped into me this morning, my whole life came crashing down. You think I'm being overreactive? Well, get this: I _laughed_. The great Nicholas 'Fang' Bonaldzi never laughs. Why? Because I'm _the_ Emotionless Brick Wall. I don't even laugh for gorgeous girls that have chocolate browns eyes and wavy blond hair that I want to run my hand thro-ahem. Sorry, getting off topic. Anyway, so the point of this whole rant was that 'Maximum Ride' is _not _a geek, or a nerd. She is actually a very cute girl that I, sadly, have an enormous crush on.

Oh man, if Iggy finds out, I'll be dead. Even worse, what if Selena, my total polar-opposite twin sister, finds out? That would be worse than death, that would mean total humiliation. Everyone knows that Fang Ride doesn't have crushes. They espeacially know that Fang Ride would ever, and I mean _ever_, fall in love. Hold on a sec... forget what I just said about all that love crap. Ugh, Maximum Ride is definitely gonna be the end of me.

**Max POV-**

I could feel Fang's(were his parents on crack when they named him or somethin'?) gaze on my back as Iggy(who's real name was actually James) hooked arms with me and led me to the school office. Iggy even started skipping half way. What a disturbed child. And that's coming from a teenage girl who hates make up. What? It gives me the creeps. Besides, I don't want to look like some blond bimbo. No offense to any blond girls out there who're makeup, which includes me at the moment, unfortunately.

"Heya Fangles." A chirpy voice called out.

Fang groaned and Iggy said, "Hiya Selena! What is, like, happenin' gurl?" in a very gay voice.

We all stop and a girl who looked just like Fang stopped in front of us. She had black, wavy hair and brown eyes. And she looked just like Fang. A girl version of course. "Hi, Sel." Fang said bored.

'Sel' didn't reply. Instead, she stared at me for what seemed like forever. I finally snapped, "Didn't people tell you it's rude to stare?"

The girl grinned and hooked onto my other arm. "I like her. Are you the new girl? I'm Selena, Nicholas's twin." I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. Who's 'Nicholas'? Selena saw my confused face and smirked. "Oh, so Fangy didn't tell you his real name? Meet Nicholas 'Fang' Ride." She leaned in and said, "You seem like the kind of girl who likes to tick people off. Fangy hates the names Fangy, Nicholas, Nicky, and Fangy-Poo. Feel free to add any more nicknames."

I smirked. "Hey, Fangy-Poo."

Fang narrowed his eyes at me and death-glared. Sorry Nicky, I'm the ultimate death-glarer, not you. Selena then said, "Well, I'm gonna steal Maxie away, kay? Bya!" She started skipping away with me still hooked onto her arm. "So, anyway, have you seen that total hottie of a new kid? Funny thing, he looks kinda like you! Weird right?"

I grimaced, "One, yeah, Evan's my twin bro. Two, ew. I would definitely not describe Evan as 'hot'."

Selena giggled. How are Fang and her twins anyway? They're like total opposites. "Can you introduce me to him? Please?"

"Why? No!" Then, Selena did the most horrible thing on Earth. She put on a puppy dog face. Don't look at the eyes, don't look at the eyes, don't look at- I gave in and finally agreed.

Selena started squealing and I wished I hadn't said yes. We reached the office. I went inside and got my schedule from the creepy desk lady. Seriously, can somebody say creepo-alert. Selena and I compared our schedules. It turned out that I had all my classes with Fang, (for some reason my heart skipped a beat, what the heck?) three with Iggy, and four with her. I had science for first period, but Selena had math, so we parted ways.

Luckily, the schedule came with a map. I finally reached my locker after asking for directions 100 times and almost knocking over a cart of frogs(frog dissection day, yipee). 18, 34, 30, 24; I put in my combination and got out my first, second, and third period stuff. I had gym in second, so good thing I brought extra tennis shoes, besides, these heels were killing me.

Entering my first period science class, I saw Fang and waved. He gave me a half-smile, would it hurt just to smile for once, and I walked over to the empty seat next to him. The bell rang just as I sat down in my seat. Oh, boy. Time for my first day of school in Mesa to officially begin.

**Done! I might update again this week, if I have some spare time. Anyway, Fang got a call this morning saying Nudge might come over tomorrow, and so I need to get some earplugs. Iggy are gonna finish for me, kay? **

**Iggy-Yep, er, R&R? Please? Otherwise, Penny might choke me again...**


End file.
